Talk:Evolved Razenoid
Maybe Maybe he's a Baku Sky Raider... ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/BakuBlog ''BakuBlog] 20:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Why does it say 1500G he don't have not know his GsOvidkid (talk) 16:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Vincent Trinh177666 (talk) 17:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Is that best you guys can come with evolved razenoid. I mean come on. Here's a better name for the new Razenoid that evolved: You can try Nightmare Razenoid, Fear Razenoid, Webbed Razenoid, Centipede Razenoid or Plasma Razenoid. Its up to u to decide. Evolved razenoid, No I do not like that name. Try one of these Thanks :Yes, but then it becomes a fan-fic name, which we do not want. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I Like Plasma Razenoid better than Evolved Razenoid. Now that is good name for this new Razenoid :Well, again, then it would a fan name. We're trying to avoid that. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Vincent Trinh177666 (talk) 18:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Well, Evolved Razenoid is also fanmade or fan fic name. Thats not fair Go to Evolved Razenoid page :Yes, but...gah...it's simple, and a space holder, instead of coming up with a name, it's there, obviously, he evolved. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Try this one: Nightmare Plasma Razenoid :Again, no. We only need a filler name, not something like that. I'm really getting annoyed trying to explain this four times. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) good for u, but i still don't want evolved razenoid Vincent Trinh177666 (talk) 17:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I keep saying it until you change it and you got to agree with me. Oh yeah I just talked with 3 spinmaster people and they said yes. Spinmaster agreed with me. Vincent Trinh177666 (talk) 17:52, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you a girl or boy Are you a teen, adult, or a kid Maybe you can help me getting more bakugan badges so i can get higher rank. Sorry That I got you annoyed. Lets be friends and my name is Vince Trinh. I Love bakugan as well as all of you. Status What was that thing all about he and Mag Mel are not dead but "sealed forever"? Razenoid was pretty much disintegrated/obliterated by Drago while Mag Mel sort of self-destructed himself or was destroyed because of Razenoid's death. It wouldn't make sense that if these guys returned, they wouldn't be killed for good this time, there was no Sacred Orb or Code Eve around. They're dead same as the Vexos and Twelve Orders. It's almost like wondering if Zenoheld died in the Alternative's explosion. Skarloey100 (talk) 05:47, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'll look into this. I will watch the episode and be back shortly (~20 minutes or less). I was just going by what was already written in the article. Abce2|''Talk '' 05:55, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::No yeah, they're dead. Don't know why the article's written like they aren't. Abce2|''Talk '' 06:08, December 21, 2016 (UTC)